Kermit the Frog
' Kermit the Frog' is a frog from the Muppets franchise, as well as the leader of the Muppets. He first met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. He is, of course, #1 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Muppets from The Muppet Show. He made several appearances on Sesame Street until 2001 and made one more new appearance in Elmo's World: Frogs in 2009, and was the host of The Muppet Show. Trivia *Kermit will see Pooh and his friends again in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Muppets films. *Kermit will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. *Kermit will see Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Movie and the rest of The Land Before Time/Muppets films. *Kermit will meet Bloom, Simba, Alex, and their friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Kermit will see Bloom and her friends again in a few Winx Club/Muppets films. *Kermit will see Simba and his friends again in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Muppets. *Kermit will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of iParty with Victorious. *Kermit will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh in One Man's Dream, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, ''Winnie the Pooh in The Great Movie Ride'', and ''Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire''. *Kermit will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. *Kermit will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid (and its sequels), the rest of The Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo films, Littlefoot's Adventures of Princess Protection Program, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries (and its sequel). *Kermit will make his frist guest appearance in a Dinosaur crossover film in Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Kermit will join Aladar and his family again in Aladar's Adventures of Ice Princess and Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (and its sequels). *Kermit is the main guest star in the Mr. Conductor's Adventures series Mr. Conductor Enters The Magic School Bus. *Kermit will meet Barney the Dinosaur in his first adventure, Barney's Adventures of Kermit's Swamp Years. *Kermit will appear in Barney's first Christmas adventure, Barney and The Christmas Toy. *Kermit will reunite with Barney the Dinosaur, and meet Ariel, in Barney and The Little Mermaid (and its sequel). *Kermit will meet Holly Hobbie, Vanellope von Schwartz, Dipper and Mabel Pines, the Kids Next Door, and their friends in Barney Joins The Muppets. *Kermit will see Barney and his friends again in several more of Barney's adventures as part of Barney's adventures team, including other Barney/Muppet films. *Charlie Brown will see Kermit in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join The Muppets and some Peanuts/Muppet films. *Kermit First Met Sora and His Friends (Including Being Reunite with Jiminy Cricket and The Vultures) on Sora and The Frog Prince. *Kermit will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014). Appearances Pooh's Adventures * Barney's Adventures * Placeholder|Kermit in The Muppet Movie Placeholder|Kermit as Robin Hood Placeholder|Kermit in The Great Muppet Caper Placeholder|Kermit in The Muppets Take Manhattan Placeholder|Kermit in Muppet Babies (1984) Placeholder|Kermit in Muppet Babies (2018) Placeholder|Kermit as Bob Cratchit in The Muppet Christmas Carol Placeholder|Kermit in the King Midas part of Muppet Classic Theater Placeholder|Kermit in the Boy Who Cried Wolf part of MCT Placeholder|Kermit in the Rumpelstiltskin part of MCT Placeholder|Kermit in the Elves and the Shoemaker part of MCT Placeholder|Kermit as Captain Smollet in Muppet Treasure Island Placeholder|Kermit in Muppets from Space Placeholder|Kermit as the Scarecrow in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Placeholder|Kermit the Frog, Private Eye Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Muppet characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Amphibians Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Narrators Category:Swordsmen Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Leaders Category:Uncles Category:Husbands Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Straight Man Category:Green Characters Category:Frogs Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies